Love at first sight
by ebonyXivory777
Summary: Chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine as I was struck by the beauty of them. Right then and there, I knew it was love at first sight...


**AN- okay, so this is my first SW fanfict, I suddenly rediscovered my love of Star wars after watching the six movies and reading a few other ficts. It may not be very accurate, but oh well. **

**Love at first sight**

Chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine as I was struck by the beauty of them. Right then and there, I knew it was love at first sight. Soft curls upon her head matched the chocolate colour of her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Gently running my flesh hand across her cheek, I felt pure euphoria overcome me. Her skin so soft and smooth; she was perfect.

I bent down and brushed my lips across her forehead ever so gently eliciting a tiny smile from her. Smiling widely myself I whispered what felt from the depths of my heart, words that desperately needed to be said and heard.

"I love you… I love you so, so much. Do you know that?" Her small smile widened as her small hand reached for mine. Her fingers wrapped around mine as a small joyful laugh escaped from that pink, rosy mouth. Another laugh, identical to hers echoed off the walls making me turn to face the culprit of such joyous sounds. My eyes travelled to other beauty that lay in a bed, a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Padme" I stumbled on my words at the joy of the moment. "They're so….."

"I know Ani. Their beautiful." A ridiculously big smile threatening to split Padme's face formed as her eyes fell back to the small bundle in her arms, cooing lovingly. My expression mirrored hers as I travelled the short distance to stand right beside her, all the way whispering sweet nothings to my precious daughter Leia.

"She looks just like you." I said as I watch as my little girl started to yawn, her eyes drooping by the second.

"The same could be said about you and our son."

"Good to know we successfully created our own little mini-me's, eh" I chuckled. Just then the blue bundle began to squirm and wriggle against his mother's touch.

"I think someone's getting a little jealous."

As gentle and careful as I had ever been in my life, I set Leia securely in her mother's arms before reaching over to gather Luke into my mine.

"Hey, little guy" I cooed stroking his baby sandy-blond locks. The same stormy sky blue reflected back at me as curious eyes took their own sweet time to study and scrutinize everything around until they stopped to focus on me. A whimper escaped the confined form in the bundle as he wriggled once more, tiny hands reaching towards me. Tugging on my Jedi robes, I was amazed by the strength coming from this newborn baby boy; my baby son. Pride surge forth within when the thought entered my mind.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked Luke. A small gurgle was his reply making me smile once more. Like his sister minutes before, his eyes started to droop as a lazy yawn scrunched his features. Luke snuggled into my arms as he slowly drifted off the sleep. Gently I set Luke back into his mother's arms.

Bending over, I brushed feathery kisses across Padme's face and murmured in her ear. "I love you so much, angel."

She looked up to me, and though she appeared exhausted and weary, she practically glowed that made her look more beautiful than I ever saw her before. She truly was an angel.

Settling at the edge of the bed, I looked down at the most precious person thing in my life. But now, it wasn't only her. Two new additions to the family were added, only making what I treasured most become bigger. It seemed like only a short time ago that there were two Skywalkers, until my mother had died. It had been so painful then. As if a part of me, my heart, was ripped viciously apart from me and strewn across carelessly; But not now. My secret marriage to Padme eased my bleeding heart, as we became two Skywalkers once more. And now, only a few hours prior, two more Skywalkers had entered the world.

"You know-" I spoke up after moments of silence "I've made many mistakes, and had many regrets in the past"

"Ani?"

"And although we never planned on having Luke or Leia, I do not regret this one bit." focusing my eyes on hers "the twins are the best mistake I, no we have ever made. And I'm happy that it happened."

Unshed tears made Padme's eyes shine as she let out a small laugh and nodded. "I'm just so happy to see them healthy and well. The fact that the war just ended means that they won't have to grow up in a war torn galaxy"

"mmm" was my only reply as my attention was drawn back to Leia, peacefully slumbering in her mother's arms. I thought to myself _when she grows up she is going to be so beautiful. Just like her mother…._

"Though what makes me the happiest is that the twins were conceived out of love, not like some like some of those needed births to ensure a treaty or heir and whatnot. The best thing is that they will be openly loved by both their parents' not just one and the other in the dark."

"Indeed."

Another moment of silence engulfed the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. No, a blissful and peaceful atmosphere hovered in the room that kept the moment special as it should be.

A stifled yawn momentarily broke the serene mood as Padme's eyes began to droop earning a soft chuckle from me. Gingerly picking up Luke, I place him in a crib that the room provided before his sister followed suite.

"Rest Angel, it's been a long day." She sunk into the pillows as she started to drift off. I kissed her softly on the lips before whispering words said a hundred times, but never enough.

"I love you, angel."

**Fluffy I know, but just a little something that popped in my head that kept nagging at me. I be the first two paragraphs, people thought that I was referring to padme, but nope, it little Leia. I just had the sudden remembrance of a song that did something similar to that so I wanted to try it out.**

**Reviews please! They not only help but encourage me to write more. **


End file.
